


Kiss Me

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: An Anon request from Tumblr for: "3.  A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond"
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Me

He didn’t often have to go away for school, and he knew he was lucky for that. His degree program could very well have pulled him away, on various research trips, much more often than it did. 

However, even those few times were apparent torture for Snafu. 

This trip had taken him out to Florida, researching and watching a particular breed of bird with one of his professors and part of their class. It had been two whole weeks, and he’d missed Snafu desperately. 

Snafu, however, seemed to have missed him even more. 

He was stood nearly at the very edge of the train station platform, leaning over the tracks to watch the train as it pulled up. It gave Eugene half a mind to find an open window and yell at him to stand back, but he moved just as they rolled to a stop. 

“Someone miss me?” he teased as he gathered his things and trotted carefully off of the train. 

Snafu only grabbed his suitcase from his hands and nearly ran to the car, leaving Eugene walking as quickly as he could to catch up. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said as they got in the car, Snafu less placing and more tossing his suitcase to the backseat. “You in shock at seeing me again or…” 

Snafu drove like a fiend, whipping them far too quickly around street corners and down residential roads, until they were out on the road to their house, then down a side road, so rarely used it was still dirt and gravel, and the nearest house wasn’t even visible from it. Snafu parked them on the shoulder, and turned to him.

“Kiss me,” it was a demand, said softly, almost a breathy whine, but with so much desperation in Snafu’s eyes that it took Eugene’s breath away. 

He pulled Snafu close, and kissed him hard. 

It was like magic. The tension in Snafu’s shoulders melted away as he fell against him, pushing them both back until he was half laying down in the seat, most of Snafu’s weight on him as he kissed him back and pulled at his shirt. 

“Lemme move a bit, hold on,” Eugene laughed in the brief moment Snafu gave him in between kisses. “I know what you want but I can’t do it if I’m stuck like this.” 

Snafu whined without abandon, but moved back and over to let him readjust so he was sitting upright comfortably.

“C’mere,” Eugene patted his thigh, and nearly had to catch Snafu as he moved quickly onto his lap, immediately grinding his hips down and moaning. 

“Jesus,” he whispered into Snafu’s neck in between kisses pressed to the hot skin that made Snafu sigh. “Glad to know you missed me, but did you purposefully do this to yourself? Just not jack off at all while I was gone?” 

“Tried,” Snafu murmured before pulling his face up for a deep but quick kiss. “Wasn’t any good without you there.” 

Snafu had set up a particular pace with his hips, and it set him on fire trying to respond in kind without losing control, without bucking up against him like they hadn’t touched for years. 

Just his little bit of response broke Snafu, who dropped his head onto Eugene’s shoulder and moaned, rocking his hips wantonly against Eugene’s, his hands grasping so tightly onto the back of the seat that Eugene could hear the material creak. 

He’d intended on making this last, stopping just long enough to make it home and do things properly. But he had a feeling Snafu was more than up for a Round Two. 

He let drop any sense of concern of being seen, of going slow, of trying to hold himself together when he’d missed Snafu just as much. 

The buttons on Snafu’s shirt popped open just enough under his tearing and yanking to give him access to Snafu’s chest, which was blessedly not covered by an undershirt. He kissed it like touching Snafu’s skin was the only thing giving him life (and really, at the moment, it was), while his hips did their damnedest to make sure their hard cocks were grinding against each other as much as possible. A somewhat difficult task with their pants still on, but he knew he wasn’t going to last long enough to get them off. 

One of Snafu’s hands moved from the back of the seat to pull at the back of his hair, as he sighed and moaned, begging almost incomprehensibly for more, more touching more kissing, more everything, his hips jerking erratically as he came. 

He was more than happy to come simply from continuing to grind against Snafu, but before he could say a word Snafu was off of his lap, had undone his pants, pulled out his cock, and wrapped his lips around it. 

That was all it took. He came down Snafu’s throat with a hand in those soft dark curls, louder than was probably safe, but he couldn’t be bothered to care. 

He lay back as he felt Snafu move to sit beside him, cuddled against him, gently kissing his neck. He used one hand to try and put himself away, wrapping his other arm around Snafu to keep him as close as possible. 

“I really missed you,” Snafu sighed. 

Eugene laughed in between his panting breaths, as he slowly came back down. “I really missed you too.” 

“How about I tie you to the bed when we get home, and show you all the things I thought of doin’ to you while you were gone?” Snafu’s breath was warm on his ear, but the words sent a happy shudder up his spine. 

He couldn’t think of any better homecoming than that.


End file.
